Men in Black Headquarters
The Men in Black Headquarters is the main base of the Men in Black. It is located at 504 Battery Drive in New York City, in the films, and changes locations in the animated series. The HQ is a pivotal role in the organization, and it is where the agents and aliens meet. Appearance From the outside, it appears to be just another building, and when you go inside, it still is just another building. It has two large fans, and a lone guard sitting in a chair, and a lone elevator. Once down the elevator then the real HQ is shown. It has a futuristic look, with high walls, and has many rooms. Inside, these rooms contain devices and futuristic technology. Above everything is an office towering above all else. This is Zed's office. The elevator also takes people to a training level, with many rooms that recuits train in. There is also a breakroom, where the Worms hang out. History ''Men in Black'' In the first film the MiB headquarters are located in the ventilation tower of the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, which connects Manhattan with Brooklyn. According to production designer Bo Welch, the headquarters was designed to resemble a 1960s airport (the examination room of the MiB was particularly based on the TWA terminal at JFK International Airport). He used the 1960s theme because that was when MiB started up (as well as the decade of the space craze), and the airport design was because MiB's extraterrestrial affairs include their arrival and settlement to Earth, which airports assist in. ''Men in Black: The Series'' In the animated series the headquarters was no longer under the ventilator building of the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, but now at what looked like a disused area under LaGuardia airport. These differences are possibly addressed in the episode ",The Star System Syndrome ," where it is revealed that every so often some writer or Hollywood-type learns of the MIB and makes a movie about them, possibly hinting that the live-action movie was one of these incidents. ''Men in Black: Alien Attack'' A replica of the main hall is seen in the attraction. ''Men in Black II'' In the second movie, an alien known as Serleena takes over MiB HQ. At the end though Jay and Kay with help from the Worms take back the headquarters and save Zed, Frank the Pug and Laura Vasquez. In an Alternate Ending to Men in Black II, ''MiB HQ was back in full working order following Serleena's takeover. ''Men in Black III By the time of the third film, MiB HQ has radically undergone some substantial changes over the decade, but still maintains the core aesthetic. When Jay time jumps to the year 1969, the young Kay tasers him and takes him to MiB HQ which looks different from the current one in 2012. The walkways above are present and Chief X's office is shown in the middle below instead of above like his successor Zed's office in later years. Appearances *''Men in Black (film)'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Men in Black: Alien Attack'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''Men in Black: International'' Gallery MIB headquarters entrence entrance corridor.png|Entrance corridor MIB headquarters testing room.png|Testing room MIB headquarters shooting range.png|Shooting range Rejected trainees.png|Room where rejected trainees are neuralyzed. MIB headquarters break room.png|Break room MIB headquarters bullpen.png|Bullpen MIB headquarters observation station.png|Observation station MIB headquarters gadget room.png|Gadget room MIB headquarters laboratory.png|Laboratory J and k with zed.jpg|Zed's office Men.in.black.ii.2002.04.jpg|Garage MIB headquarters memorial busts(MIB III).png|Memorial busts 7246770510_c2715f7c12.jpg|2012 bullpen 7246924448_b300ff3030_b.jpg|Agent O's office MIB headquarters 1960s bullpen (MIB III).png|1960s bullpen Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Locations Category:MiB Category:Men in Black Series